


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by CheckYourLie (svnwritten)



Series: a dimension of a small wonder [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Author is incapable of writing smut without some plot, Baekhyun is Hot Shit, Demons, Jongdae is a mess, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Porn With Plot, Smut and Fluff, Started writing had a breakdown Bon Appetit, feelings? what feelings, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnwritten/pseuds/CheckYourLie
Summary: Jongdae didn't expect to get an ancient mirror as his birthday gift and he certainly didn't expect a demon that crawled out of it as a bonus.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: a dimension of a small wonder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137464
Comments: 36
Kudos: 243
Collections: Top!Baekhyun Round Two





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> TW: alcohol, mentions of hungover
> 
> Prompt: #30 Jongdae's rich parents gave him an antique long mirror as a birthday gift, with Latin engravings on its sides. So when Jongdae read them aloud he certainly doesn't expect to be met with a mischievous and sassy demon of lust who's now stuck at his side.
> 
> Author Notes: First things first, a big shout-out to the mods of this fest for conducting it until the end! You guys are seriously the best!  
> To the prompter: I’m 99% sure that this fic is not what you had in mind when you sent this prompt. To be honest, I’m not pro at writing smut fics but I decided to challenge myself. Believe me - it was not easy to finish this but I still hope it’s somehow satisfying. I just had this very vague idea what I want to do with this prompt and... I just did what I thought would be alright ^^
> 
> Headups before you start reading: I tried, I really tried but there might be some typos here. Please try to ignore them as much as it's possible.

If anyone asked Jongdae how he felt he would say that he was mildly intoxicated. Hence the wobbling of his legs, hence the shaking of his hands. But this is what people do on their birthday parties after all.

Someone laughed right into Jongdae’s ear. He winced. The laughter was boisterous and loud and it made Jongdae’s stomach twist uncomfortably. The breath on his neck was as hot as it made him feel.

“We’re leaving you here, you royal pain in the ass.” Chanyeol slurred, drawing the vowels. His hand rested between Jongdae’s shoulder blades and somehow it made Jongdae feel even hotter - only a thin layer of clothes separating Chanyeol’s skin from Jongdae’s. Too close, too hot, too  _ close _ . 

“Don’t worry, I’ll manage,” Jongdae muttered under his breath, leaning away from unwanted touch. Well, it wasn’t entirely unwanted. Jongdae could certainly snuggle closer, put his hand on Chanyeol’s knee. He could. But it wouldn’t feel right. 

So instead he opened the door and crawled out of the car. Chilly air immediately rose goosebumps on his skin.  _ Fantastic _ . Jongdae groaned. 

Chanyeol and Sehun who were still stuffed in the car laughed at that.

“Happy birthday, Dae!” cheered Junmyeon from the front seat. He was the only one who was fully sober. Upon hearing that Sehun started laughing even harder. Jongdae pitied Junmyeon a little bit. Hungover Sehun was not fun to deal with. 

“Yeah, thanks guys!” Jongdae waved heavily. His mind was still fuzzy but his limbs were starting to grow heavier and heavier with every passing minute.

Junmyeon honked loudly, making Jongdae moan with pain. Everything was  _ too loud _ .

The short distance to his door, Jongdae walked almost completely out of memory. He was slowly sobering up but the light coming from street-lamps was still way too bright. For a couple of minutes, he struggled with opening the door, shivering from the cold. He seriously couldn’t  _ believe _ Chanyeol. Ditching Jongdae - the birthday boy - out on the cold was surely one of the cruelest things he had ever done.

Finally,  _ finally _ , he opened the door and slipped inside the house. Mentally, he thanked his past self for deciding not to rent half of the property to anyone. He wouldn’t stand people watching him stumble across the hall, half-drunk, half-sober. Jongdae had enough embarrassments to endure outside of his house, thank you very much. 

Saying that Jongdae was loaded was a lie. Technically. Because he wasn’t loaded. His parents were. They paid for everything - his bills, his tuition, his daily expenses, everything. If Jongdae was bothered enough to save some money coming from his parents, he could probably have stayed unemployed for the rest of his life. So no, he didn’t need to rent half of the house to save on the expenses - they were covered anyway.

Taking a large gulp of cold water, Jongdae glanced at the notes scattered around his coffee table. He should really consider hiring someone to clean this place.

Feeling a little bit more hydrated (which was, like, a synonym of “sober and healthy” in Jongdae’s dictionary) Jongdae made his way through the house, tentatively keeping the lights hued. He was pretty sure that he would still drop dead if the lights were too bright. On his way he also grabbed a bottle of gin that he opened a few hours ago. He drank some water, so he might as well drink a bit more of gin. Who cared anyway?

“Thank gods for dimmed leds,” he muttered under his breath before flopping on the sofa with a loud groan. Sighing heavily, he took a sip of alcohol straight from the bottle.

Lazily, Jongdae took in the decor of the living room, trying to anchor himself back in reality. The tv, the long curtains, the bookshelves with neat rows of books that he had never read. Everything screamed domestic to him but there was nothing he was more fond of than the music box in the corner. He was currently going through his vintage phase and, therefore, was religiously collecting everything that was old, dusty, and (preferably) a little bit broken. 

Jongdae crooked his head. 

“The fuck is that…” he asked out loud, eyes narrowing at the rather large object standing next to the music box. 

Slowly, Jongdae raised on his feet and moved closer to the object. It was wrapped in a brown paper and decorated with a green bow on the top.  _ A gift. _ Eyebrows knitted, Jongdae hesitantly hooked his fingers over the small ribbon. There, in the end, was a tiny piece of paper covered with loopy, crooked handwriting.

_ “Dearest son, _

_ Both your father and I are really sorry that we couldn’t be there on the day of your birthday with you! From the bottoms of our hearts, we hope that this tiny gift will make up for our absence. _

_ Wishing your all the best, _

_ Your mother. _

_ PS I asked Dean to put aspirin on your night table in case you needed that in the morning.” _

Well, that was… expected. But it made Jongdae smile nonetheless. He was never a big fan of spending birthdays with his family anyway. He still appreciated the gesture too. Knowing that this night would most likely be a blur to him in the morning, Jongdae put the note on the table to remind him to call his parents and thank them.

“Now, what are you, big boy?” Jongdae hummed under his breath and started tearing the paper. 

Seconds later, he was standing in front of a big mirror that was almost as tall as he was (Chanyeol would probably argue that it didn’t mean that it was “tall” but honestly, screw Park Chanyeol). It was thicker than any mirror Jongdae had in his house. The surface itself seemed ‘ancient’ - slightly fogged at the edges and shimmering with a strange silverish glow. The frame around it was thick, dark, and heavily decorated with tiny roses, twisting around the mirror, like a snake. Jongdae brought his finger to brush against the frame - even the thorns were a masterpiece - still spicy enough to make him wince.

Jongdae took a step back and let out a breathy sigh.

There was no doubt - this mirror was _ old _ in a way that made his hands tremble and his heart beat faster. 

“Nice.” he concluded like an educated person with a wide vocabulary. “Real nice,” he added after a moment because today he felt like a fucking intellectual. 

It took him several minutes to notice one last thing that somehow he missed earlier - a detail hidden between round curves of metallic rose petals. He leaned closer and narrowed his eyes again (curse him for not wearing his contact lenses). Slowly the strange signs started making sense. Letters. Those were letters. 

“Latin?” Jongdae muttered under his breath and securely put his hand on the wall. His head was starting to spin again and the number of foreign words didn’t help.

He didn’t know why he thought of Latin first. Presuming the mirror was as old as he thought, the inscription could easily be written in French or even Spanish. He could never tell the difference between them, especially if they were written in the most elegant and most illegible of cursives. 

“ _ Dum _ … shit…” Jongdae cursed under his breath, it was harder than he expected, “ _ Dum inter homines s...sumus, colamus… hu-ma-ni-ta-tem _ .” he spelled slowly. “Well, it sounds like bullshit.” he clicked his tongue with displeasure. The bitter taste of alcohol was still lingering in his mouth. “It’s too late for that anyway,” Jongdae concluded at last. His limbs were growing heavier and heavier with every passing minute. 

He was about to turn around and go to his bedroom to get some well-deserved sleep when suddenly something sparkled on the silver surface of the mirror.

“What the fuck.” Jongdae gasped and he blinked a couple of times. 

His hand tentatively moved along the frame of the mirror. A startled wheeze ripped out of his throat. He might be a tad drunk but the frame was positively radiating with warmth. 

For the first time since he opened the mirror, Jongdae looked at his reflection. His legs, clothed with dark jeans. His sweater in the colour of red wine, with sleeves rolled up. His cheeks, flushed with a pink drunken blush. His eyes… Jongdae felt his jaw drop on the floor. Last time he checked he didn’t have red eyes.

“The fuck.” Jongdae squeaked, taking a step back.

He was drunk. And apparently he was much drunker than he estimated. Curse Chanyeol and his shots. Curse the bottle of stupid gin. Jongdae looked at his reflection once again, hoping to see what he usually saw in his bathroom’s mirror.

“Shit,” he commented.

The situation wasn’t getting any better. Now it looked as if his reflection was shaking, wobbling and stumbling, breaking and shattering, and for a painfully long moment he thought the mirror showed not one but two silhouettes. Jongdae’s breathing hitched and he took a step back. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision but no matter how many times he blinked - instead of disappearing the other silhouette was becoming more and more visible. He took another step back and, stumbling over a carpet, fell on the floor.

There was no saying now. The mirror definitely showed something more than just his reflection. 

“There are two…” Jongdae whined weakly, his eyes never leaving the strange silhouette in the mirror. The shadow was still blurry, constantly wavering as if it was about to break and shatter, or spill across the surface of the mirror. 

Involuntary Jongdae looked behind to check if no one was standing behind him. The room was completely empty. He turned his attention back on the mirror, his heart rattling against his chest.

The silhouette was growing less and less blurry every second - the long legs, the slim waist, the gloved hands, the neck decorated with laces and chain. Finally also the face - lips spread in a wide grin and red eyes that seemed to glow in the mirror. The features were still a little bit foggy but there was no doubt that there was a person trapped behind the glass.

Their eyes met and Jongdae shuddered. The crimson painted in the irises called for him, yearned, sang sweet songs luring him closer.

“Shit.” Jongdae gasped, shakily standing up from the floor.

The question of how was any of this even possible was pushed somewhere at the back of his head. It was like his body was on autopilot now - taking hesitant steps towards the mirror, eyes never leaving the man in the place of Jongdae’s reflection. 

Soon enough He looked as real as Jongdae himself. His smile was as wide and wild as before, only sharper but somehow even more inviting. His features were elegant but every curve and every inch of his skin seemed to be sparkling with something dark, perhaps something that Jongdae would never be able to comprehend. 

“I drank too much.” Jongdae chuckled forcefully, taking in the view in front of him. “There’s a devil in my mirror.” 

The man behind the glass cocked his head to the side, a slight confusion overtaking his handsome features. As if he heard Jongdae. As if he was surprised. 

“Not a devil, just a demon, sweetheart.” he said smoothly and a shiver ran down Jongdae’s spine. 

“Oh, shit. A demon.” escaped his parted lips and the demon hummed pleasantly. His voice, despite being a little bit muffled, was mellow and warm, dripping down Jongdae’s ears like a sweet caramel and soft cotton. 

“A demon indeed. Special kind of demon, may I say.” 

“Special kind,” echoed Jongdae dumbly, feeling as his knees weaken. He wasn’t sure how long it would take before he collapsed. 

The sharpness of his smirk wobbled at the edges, melting at the sight. 

“I can tell you more about it, my lovely, but first,” the demon tapped his side of the mirror. Jongdae heard the soft knocking against the glass, “I need you to put your hand on the mirror.” 

Now, from time’s perspective, Jongdae realized that he could easily ignore that order (or was it a plea?). He could walk away and perhaps by the end of the night, this demon would be nothing but a creation of his drunken imagination and birthday high. He could refuse and watch what happens next. He could do all of that.

He didn’t. 

Instead Jongdae gulped loudly and slowly put his hand on the mirror, resting fingertips against the smooth surface. It was warm under his touch, almost pulsating as if it was alive. Jongdae helplessly found the demon's eyes. They were glistering with mirth.

“Perfect.” he purred slowly, and before Jongdae could react in any way, the demon's hand was touching his fingertips, slipping in space between his fingers and wrapping around his wrist.

It felt like needles slipped across Jongdae’s skin. His heartbeat quickened, his blood started rushing through his veins, his head was spinning and suddenly all he could focus on was the grip around his wrist. Painful but soothing.

Silver rings adorning the demon's fingers were the last thing, Jongdae saw before blacking out. 

✗✗✗

The morning didn’t slip through Jongdae’s curtains like a tender caress of a lover. It didn’t tickle his nose like a feather. It didn’t even kiss him ‘good morning’ before asking him to open his eyes.

Instead, the morning slammed into Jongdae like an avalanche. Slapped him across his face like he was a cheater. Punched him in the stomach like it was a survive-or-die fight. 

Jongdae’s eyes opened abruptly as a hit of sudden nausea twisted his guts. From the first seconds he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be a fortunate day.

“Gods,” he moaned loudly, before blindly stumbling into the bathroom to lean over the toilet and attempt at retching every drop of the last night’s memories. He was _ never  _ drinking again. 

“This shit isn’t worth it,” he wheezed breathily, resting his chin and his forearm. The sour aftertaste was still twisting his tongue and he still felt way too dizzy to try to get up. 

Something unpleasant nudged his consciousness. Like he was forgetting something. Like something was slipping between his fingers to fall straight into the toilet. Jongdae shuddered. He had no idea what exactly that was but he was sure that it could wait until he fully regained the clarity of his mind.

He was about to try to get up and wash his teeth when suddenly, he heard footsteps followed with a loud gasp. And maybe it wouldn’t be strange if it wasn’t for the fact that Jongdae was pretty sure that he lived alone and didn’t bring anyone home last night.

That was it. He was about to get murdered. He was going to be murdered over his toilet. The nausea be damned. He wouldn’t even _ die  _ with dignity. 

“Well, that’s disgusting.” someone clicked their tongue and Jongdae felt as if the earth opened beneath him to swallow him whole. 

Fighting with every cell in his body that screamed against turning around, Jongdae slowly tilted his head up in search for his soon-to-be-murderer. 

Their eyes met.

Jongdae knew this face. He also knew these red eyes.

The memories of last night finally resurfaced from the depths of Jongdae’s drunken past. The odd warmth of the mirror and the mysterious Latin quotations. The swirls of golden roses and sharp eyes glaring at him behind the glass. 

Oh.  _ Oh, _ this was so much worse than a murderer. With murderer he could at least try to fight. Against a demon? He most likely didn’t stand a chance. Ha. He wasn’t even fully capable of standing  _ up _ . 

“Are you going to eat me?” Jongdae squeaked pathetically, looking straight into the demon’s eyes. Mentally he patted himself for not losing his voice. Yet. 

The demon snarled loudly.

“Well, I was going to, but seeing you like _ this _ makes you completely inedible for the next fifty years.” the demon’s nose scrunched and he, not so subtly, tilted his head away. “Gods, I forgot that humans can also be disgusting. I’m not even hungry at this point.” he sighed loudly and his shoulders hunched visibly. 

“Are you j-joking?” Jongdae breathed out and his hand crawled up to flush the toilet. Joke or not, he probably really looked disgusting.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” the demon grumbled with annoyance. Under other circumstances Jongdae would even maybe feel bad for him, “I may be a demon but I have my standards.”

“Oh, of course.” Jongdae stuttered dumbly, slowly rising from his feet. The floor still felt like a shaky ground but he was almost certain that the impression would pass soon. Nonetheless, his hand gripped the sink in case he stumbled. Or in case the demon pounced at him and he needed to grab a toothbrush real fast to have something to defend himself. 

“Oh, so you’re not dying? Good. That would be a huge pain in the ass if you did. I wouldn’t hear the end of it,” the demon sighed with relief, and Jongdae caught a flash of sharp canines hooking over his lower lip. “I recommend you to pull yourself together and perhaps take a shower or something,” his nose scrunched again, “I will be waiting in the kitchen until you’re done and then we will discuss this situation.”

The demon turned on his heels intending to leave the bathroom. 

“Wait,” Jongdae hand instinctively jerked forward to grab his arm. His fingers curled into a fist before they reached their goal. “Wait,” he repeated.

The demon hummed, looking over his shoulder with a mixture of confusion and interest. Clearly he didn’t expect Jongdae to call after him. In full honesty - Jongdae didn’t expect to do that either. His eyes widened in panic. Perhaps he shouldn’t bother the demon, perhaps he wasn’t in a position to ask him questions, perhaps-

“What’s up, buttercup?” the demon’s lips quirked upwards. As if the word tasted funnily on his tongue. Maybe it did.

Heart rattled in Jongdae’s heart. 

“Your name…” he exhaled with difficulty, “I don’t know your name.”

And there it was again. The infuriating smirk that Jongdae remembered for last night. Sharp enough to cut through the fake layer of confidence and calmness. Attractive enough to not be able to look away. Jongdae could feel his throat go dry.

“I’m Jongdae,” he added helplessly, figuring that perhaps he could trade a name for a name.

“Jongdae,” repeated the demon, his voice dropping an octave lower. “I’m Baekhyun.” he blinked slowly, with intension, while his face was glowing with pride. “Now go get a shower and brush your teeth, you look and smell like you’re in a desperate need of both.”

✗✗✗

The shower turned out to be a blessing for Jongdae’s tired and laced with shock limbs. He tried not to think too much, focusing solely on the hot streams of water hitting his sore muscles. Baekhyun (Baekhyun the _ demon _ from Jongdae’s mirror) was right - he needed the shower both physically and mentally. It gave him time to prepare himself for the inevitable. Because if nothing changed over the past half an hour, he had a demon ( _ demon _ ) waiting for him in the kitchen.

Maybe he should be worried that over the night Baekhyun apparently explored his whole apartment but, truth to be told, it didn’t bother Jongdae much. So what if a demon knew where Jongdae kept his secret stash of ramen? The worst thing that could happen was for Jongdae to have to buy more. Not a big deal. Besides, Baekhyun looked like someone who still ate less than Chanyeol and Sehun. No, Jongdae totally could manage with a demon eating his ramen - especially if it meant said demon wouldn’t eat Jongdae. 

Because as much as the demon's word was worth, Jongdae found it a bit comforting that Baekhyun said he wouldn’t eat him. The fact that he apparently wanted to do it at the beginning was, however, very concerning. 

_ No, there would be no Jongdae-eating in this household.  _

Jongdae turned off the water and started drying his hair. With mild attention he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

He didn’t look too tasty. Not with the dark eye bags and with slightly grey skin. Not with his messy curls sticking to the forehead and not with his too-sharp cheekbones. He looked skinny and unhealthy. Usually Jongdae would whine and sulk about it but this one time, maybe, it would finally work in his favor. The thinner the chances that he would eventually get eaten, the better.

Reluctantly, Jongdae pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. He wasn’t in the mood to even try to look decent. Besides, it was the weekend. No one looked good at weekends unless they were going out.

…  _ No one except for demons at least _ \- concluded Jongdae quietly stepping into the kitchen.

Because Baekhyun looked good. Very good. And he was standing out. He was standing out there in the middle of an empty kitchen but he would also stand out in the room full of people. Not only because he was decked in black and silver but also because he still looked as unreal as Jongdae remembered. 

Divine, out of this world, magical. 

The type of beauty that you don’t see on earth.

His eyes, covered with dark eyeshadow, were closed and his face was turned in the direction of sunlight that was slipping through the blinds. It seemed like every inch of his face glowed. Not in Twiligh-creepy type of way but in the way that pushed air out of Jongdae’s lungs. Surely, Baekhyun was tinted with something inhuman. Which probably made a lot of sense, seeing as he was an actual demon from hell, or mirror, or whatever. No, Jongdae changed his mind. Baekhyun wasn’t divinely beautiful, he was impossibly hot, the beauty burned out in his skin with hellfire and smoke.

Jongdae snapped out of his thoughts. In the meantime Baekhyun opened his eyes and now was watching Jongdae with the attention that made his skin crawl. 

“Hi,” Jongdae squeaked and moved closer to the coffee-machine, still carefully watching the demon.

“You look much better when you’re not drunk your head off and retching your guts out,” Baekhyun commented, completely ignoring the greeting. “I would have made you some but I have no idea how to use it.” he added, pointing at the coffee machine.

“It makes coffee,” Jongdae replied dumbly, his movements halting.

“I know,” Baekhyun snorted, “I can smell it. But it’s been a while since I’ve been around here and as I can see the technology moved forward rather rapidly.” 

“Oh.” Jongdae looked between the demon and the coffee machine. “Do you want me to show you how to use it?”

And it appeared that it was the first correct question that Jongdae asked because suddenly Baekhyun’s face lightened up, his crimson eyes grew brighter and clearer and even the smile twisting his lips seemed almost soft, verging excited.

“Hell yes!”

✗✗✗

Jongdae had never thought that he’d ever end up making deals with the devil and yet here he was: sprawled on his couch, while Baekhyun was actively gesturing at the mirror.

“-and that’s the story, how Kyungsoo and I cursed this mirror to make it a portal! Fun times, when Soo was still kind of adventurous. Not just brooding and angsty all the time… fun times, really fun times, Jongdae!” Baekhyun finished with a bright smile plastered to his face. 

Nodding, Jongdae shoveled more popcorn into his mouth. Cursing a mirror was never a skill he thought he’d acquire but he guessed that it might come handy one day. 

“Wait there’s something I don’t get, though.” his eyebrows furrowed suddenly. “If it was meant as a portal then why were you unable to walk into our dimension? For almost one hundred years may I add!”

“Oh, that.” Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. The chains around his neck and wrists rang melodically. If Jongdae didn’t know better he’d say that Baekhyun seemed embarrassed with his question. “Actually, I forgot the password.. That’s why I couldn’t pass.”

The piece of popcorn rolled down Jongdae’s chest and fell into his pocket. He blinked rapidly, trying to fully embrace the information.

“You forgot… a password to the cursed mirror?”

“That’s what I said,” nodded Baekhyun, crossing arms on his chest.

“And what is the password exactly?” 

Baekhyun smiled widely and there was something, something hot like a crackling fire, hidden in that smile. Something that reminded Jongdae  _ what  _ Baekhyun was. And what Baekhyun  _ might _ be capable of. 

“The quote you read decorating the frame of the mirror is the password,” Baekhyun said slowly, and his words dripped down from the ceiling right into Jongdae’s ears. “One could say that you set me free, Jongdae.” it sounded almost like a promise. “Things like that bind souls together.”

Jongdae put the bowl with popcorn aside and straightened his back. He had spent the past couple of hours listening to Baekhyun’s rambling. The atmosphere had been light and airy but now... now something in Baekhyun’s voice changed. Now his facial expression and his attitude shifted, transforming into what Jongdae originally saw in the mirror the night before. His toes curled involuntarily. 

“What does it mean?” Jongdae asked and the question weighted on his tongue. “What does it mean  _ for me _ if I set free a whole-ass demon?”

Maybe it was the importance of his question, or maybe it was just his fear but it felt as though the room grew colder and Baekhyun’s silhouette became darker, sharper, more threatening than before. The silver chains and red diamonds decorating his fingers winked at Jongdae mischievously, pushing him further into the corner of his couch. 

His attempts to increase the distance didn’t go unnoticed. Baekhyun’s eyes glimmered with crimson and, in a split of a second, he was leaning, hovering over Jongdae’s shaking body. Baekhyun’s cold fingers lightly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Despite being red, his eyes showed nothing but darkness. 

“Usually bringing a demon on the earth means striking a deal.” something in the darkness of Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled. “And usually it means that you gain something in return for doing a favor.”

“Usually?” Jongdae echoed and the grip on his chin tightened slightly.

“It’s a bit different in my case,” Baekhyun purred, gently tapping Jongdae’s cheek with his nail. “I’m a special type of demon.”

There was a word sticking to the back of Jongdae’s throat. He knew nothing about types of demons but there was something in Baekhyun’s gestures, in his flickering fingers and lidded eyes that made flames lick the bottom of Jongdae’s stomach and filled up his veins with molten lava.

“Special type.” he repeated dumbly because he wasn’t sure he wanted to say whatever he had on his mind.

From the gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes, he could tell that his assumptions were written all over his face. Jongdae gulped loudly. He had nowhere to run. Even if he wanted. 

“In my case it’s usually one stone, two birds, buttercup.” trailed Baekhyun, leaning even closer. He smelt like roses frozen by winter’s first chill. “You get the mindblowing sex and I get to feed.” he finished as his fingers lazily slipped off Jongdae’s chin and lightly grazed over his neck, leaving a hot trail behind.

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered and a sigh threatened to slip through his parted lips. However, before any sound escaped from his mouth, Baekhyun - swiftly and gracefully like a cat - moved away, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Jongdae blinked heavily. 

“Wha-”

“For you Jongdae I have a whole, brand new offer,” Baekhyun grinned widely, and just like that his previous demonic-type-of-hot dementor shattered into pieces, the darkness of his eyes completely overtaken by something lighter and softer. 

“Oh,” Jongdae breathed out for the nth time this day.

“Yes, I feel like trying something new, besides,” Baekhyun’s eyes fixed at the space behind Jongdae’s shoulder, “I still remember how you looked like in the morning.” he shuddered, before looking back at the human, “So, listen Jongdae, how would you feel about this: I’ll be living here at your place. I’ll help you with whatever you need but, since people get bored with their sexual partners so easily, we will keep this completely non-sexual. I can feed on whoever I wish, so every once in a while I’ll just have to leave to, well,” darkness shimmered at the bottom of Baekhyun’s eyes again, “find someone pretty and eager for a hook-up. I just… I guess I just want to explore what your reality has to offer, you know?” he smiled sweetly, “How would you feel about it?”

Jongdae’s throat was as dry as a desert. It was an awful idea, considering the warmth licking his stomach. He couldn’t agree.

“Yeah,” Jongdae sighed out, forcing a smile to tug on the corners of his lips, “Sure, it’s a great idea. I could use a roommate.”

✗✗✗

In Jongdae’s humble opinion there was hardly any difference between having a roommate and having a demon-roommate. The only thing he could think of was the satisfied moans coming from behind the wall - Jongdae was pretty sure that Baekhyun was much more skilled in whatever he was doing than any of Jongdae’s college roommates. Which turned out to be a much bigger problem than he expected.

Jongdae wasn’t dumb. He knew that he had been naturally attracted to Baekhyun. Baekhyun was, after all, a demon that fed off sex after all - obviously mother nature must have blessed him with certain assets. Hence Jongdae’s attraction.

An attraction that he couldn’t seem to shake off no matter how hard he tried. No matter how many times he jerked himself off thinking of Baekhyun deep grunts and growls. No matter how many times he stroked himself hard and got himself off quickly in the shower, knowing that Baekhyun was just a wall away. Nothing helped Jongdae’s inner hoe because as soon as his eyes landed on the demon, the heat curled up in the pit of his stomach again. 

Sometimes he was ready, sometimes he wasn't. 

For example, now. Now he certainly wasn't ready for the Thirst to hit him like this. For his throat to go dry and for his cheeks to heat up. If Baekhyun at least looked like he tried to seduce… Decked in his black laces, leathers, and silks, and covered with silver chains and rings… If he only wore any of this, it would be so much easier for Jongdae to accept himself getting excited at the sight. But Baekhyun apparently couldn’t make it easier fo Jongdae. 

Because, instead, the demon was sitting on the couch, like he owned the place, sleeves of his hoodie revealing his arms and showing off his muscles as he aggressively clicked the controller on the console. He had a stain on the level of his chest. If Jongdae was not mistaken it was mustard. 

He hated how this sight made him feel. The waves of arousal slowly overtaking his rational thinking.

Ah. He’d do anything to rip this hoodie off Baekhyun’s torso, run his hand over his chest, to feel his heartbeat under fingertips and- Jongdae abruptly shook his head. -and throw the dirty hoodie into the laundry.  _ Demons be damned!  _

"Hi, Dae," Baekhyun hummed absently and his pink car on the screen sped up. "I made dinner, it's in the fridge if you want to heat it up."

Baekhyun’s car took a sharp turn left and Baekhyun’s body instinctively tilted left too, revealing a smooth expanse of his neck.

Jongdae gulped and obediently padded to the kitchen, praying to gods and demons that his skin wouldn’t melt off on his way there.

_ Demons be damned. _

✗✗✗

Jongdae was curled on his couch, watching the wine swirl in his glass when he heard the front doors opening. He wasn’t exactly waiting for Baekhyun to come back but, he had to admit, it was nice knowing that he was finally back home. 

“Dae?” Baekhyun walked into the room. “What are you doing up so late?”

“‘M not sure, I just didn’t feel like sleeping yet.” Jongdae shrugged and sipped his wine.

The couch beside him dipped and the subtle scent of roses filled the air. Baekhyun’s rings and chains rang quietly before cold fingers touched the top of Jongdae’s head. The gesture was soft, almost sweet and endearing. Jongdae pushed that thought at the back of his head and closed his eyes. 

“Do you want to talk?” asked Baekhyun after a couple of minutes of silence. His lean fingers were lazily playing with brown hair curling around Jongdae’s ears. 

“Not really,” Jongdae shook his head and carefully peeked one eye open. 

Baekhyun wasn’t looking at him. His gaze was fixed in the mirror, standing in the corner of his room, eyes completely focused on that one object. Perhaps, he wasn’t even aware of the way his fingers were scraping Jongdae’s scalp, almost making him purr.

It didn’t matter anyway, Jongdae was ready to take whatever he could get. 

And there was only as much one could get from a demon after all.

✗✗✗

The phone flew next to Jongdae’s head and collided with the wall with a loud crash.

“What the fuck?” he screeched, dropping his bag in the process. Ever since Baekhyun started occupying his vacant room and the void in his life, Jongdae grew resistant to many unusual things: pentagrams made out of coffee beans, stray cats sleeping in his living room, a fully clothed demon napping in the bath… Yes, Jongdae grew used to many oddities but being attacked with flying phones wasn’t one of them. 

“Sorry,” well, at least Baekhyun had the decency to apologize, “I wasn’t aiming at you.”

“That’s not comforting at all?” Jongdae wheezed heavily and leaned to pick up the phone. It was still turned on. A familiar logo greeted Jongdae as he blinked at the screen. “Tinder? What the fuck, Baekhyun?” he rushed to the demon. “Tinder? Really?” 

Baekhyun grumbled and snatched the phone away from Jongdae’s hands. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it, sitting on the kitchen’s chair instead. 

Jongdae frowned. Baekhyun was fussy, messy, and chaotic but this kind of behavior was something completely new. The demon looked almost... Troubled. Jongdae turned on the coffee machine and took out two mugs from the cupboard. 

_ When in trouble - coffee is always the answer.  _

“Spill, Baek.” he sighed as the coffee scent started invading the air. 

Baekhyun ruffled his hair. Jongdae refused to acknowledge how hot it looked. Instead he poured the coffee and put one of the mugs in front of Baekhyun. 

_ His hair is in the same shade as freshly brewed coffee _ .

_ Get it together, Kim _ . 

“Come on, Baekhyun. I may know nothing about demon’s business but-”

“Do you think I'm not meeting beauty standards these days?"

_ Wait. What. _

Jongdae spluttered, his eyes meeting Baekhyun's and looking for any hint of a joke. He found none. All he found was melancholy. Not even one spark of mischief. Nothing, not even a flying phone, prepared him for dealing with An Emotional Demon of Lust. 

Gnawing on his lower lip, Jongdae tentatively slid a little bit closer to Baekhyun. 

"Why would you think that?" He asked softly, trying to pitch his voice lower. 

Baekhyun rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Something has been just… off,” he stated quietly, “At first things have been going smoothly like they usually do and I had no troubles with fucking and feeding but over the past few weeks I feel like I can’t connect with anyone.” 

A faint blush crept on Jongdae’s cheeks. He knew that feeding was a standard to Baekhyn but knowing what it meant felt a bit awkward to Jongdae nonetheless. He swallowed the gulp in his throat.  _ Get your mind out of the gutter, Kim _ . Baekhyun here had a problem that needed to be solved.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘connect with them’?” Jongdae traced his finger over the rim of his glass. He wasn’t sure if he could look into Baekhyun’s eyes right now.

“Essentially, it’s more sufficient if I made some kind of psychological connection with someone before fucking. I guess it’s because you humans have a tendency to feel better if sex goes with feelings and the better the person feels, the better I eat.” Baekhyun explained mindlessly as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. “And as I mentioned to you before I have  _ standards _ and I have  _ taste _ . I won’t settle for nothing less than perfect.”

Jongdae’s cheeks burned and he subtly tilted his head to hide his face in the shadows of the kitchen. 

“I can’t really blame you for that...:” he muttered incoherently, “But can’t you just do your woo-woo-thee-horny magic and make them feel some connection with you? It can’t be that hard.” he could feel acid on his tongue. Jealousy was a disease and Jongdae was not vaccinated for that. 

Baekhyun sneered, making Jongdae glance up. It was a wrong call. The demon’s eyes seemed slightly fogged while his lips were twisted in some kind of a scowl. Baekhyun’s messy strands were softly falling on his forehead, throwing gentle shadows down his cheekbones. He looked grumpy but dreamy. He looked like the kind of person Jongdae would try to approach in a bar on any given day. The kind of person that Jongdae knew he stood no chance with, but really wanted to try. 

But they weren’t in a bar and Baekhyun wasn’t even ‘a person’ to begin with.

“On the contrary to popular belief I can’t create an entirely new feeling within one’s heart.” said Baekhyun after a moment, his voice weirdly hushed. Jongdae couldn't help but gravitate a little bit closer. “I can only intensify a feeling that’s already there. For example, if someone finds me attractive I can deepen that attraction, pushing it hard enough to successfully tempt them.” his fingers started drumming against the marble surface. Suddenly his eyes shifted from the table to stop at Jongdae. Baekhyun’s ruby red, against Jongdae’s burned caramel. “There’s no power on this world that could create something as powerful as desire out of nothing, Jongdae.” 

Well, that…  _ didn’t seem very good _ . 

✗✗✗

The day started off normal. As normal as it could ever since Jongdae decided to hoard a lust demon in his house. Well, he wasn’t really hoarding a demon but it sounded much cooler than renting a room in exchange for smoothies (who knew that demons drank smoothies) and home-made dinners. 

Anyway, the day started off as usual with Jongdae running late for his lecture at 9 in the morning and with Baekhyun drawing a pentagram with a toothpaste to call Kyungsoo. Just an ordinary day with a local demon, nothing special, unless you’d include that they were running out of milk. 

Jongdae wasn’t exactly prepared for any ground-shaking events to occur on that particular day. Sure, he was planning to change the lightbulb in the bathroom but he didn’t consider it something life-changing. 

He stepped out of his faculty, trying to re-create a shopping list out of his memory when suddenly his attention focused entirely on the person leaning against his car. 

_ Baekhyun _ .

And it was Baekhyun in his full glory. No dirty sweatshirts and no old shorts. Baekhyun in his full glory in the black shirt with two top buttons opened to reveal smooth skin and silver necklaces on his neck. Baekhyun in his full glory with bracelets adorning his lean wrists, jingling every time he moved. Baekhyun in his full glory with skinny, dark pants, perfectly hugging his thighs. Baekhyun in his full glory with pink tongue darting out of his parted lips as his eyes traveled from one student to another, until they finally stopped at dumbfounded Jongdae. 

And, oh, those were really dark eyes.

Much darker than usual, the vivid poppy seed shade overpowered by blood-red, emphasized with dark make-up. Jongdae gulped and gripped his bag tighter before stepping closer. 

“Baekhyun, hi,” he greeted, hating how breathy he sounded. The scent of roses was already lingering on his tongue. Getting no response besides a slightly raised eyebrow, he continued nervously, “No offense, but what are you doing here?”

Baekhyun tilted his head and gestured to throw him the keys. He could probably open the car’s door without them but Jongdae was grateful that he at least tried to act normal. They were drawing enough attention as it was.

“I finally figured it out,” Baekhyun replied at last before sliding onto the driver’s seat. He didn’t have a license but Jongdae didn’t protest.

“That doesn’t sound shady  _ at all _ .” he mocked in response.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun rested his wrists on the driver’s wheel. He could easily pass as a movie star - hot, expensive, and addictive. Entirely beyond Jongdae’s league. 

“I’m not going to explain this to you on the fucking parking lot outside your university,” he said finally, his voice oddly stained, lacking the usual pinch of playfulness. Jongdae shivered. “Get inside the car, Dae. I really… I’m really not in the mood to spend here any second longer. The whole place stinks of hormones, I’m pretty sure someone has just sucked off the guy in front of the car.”

Jongdae involuntarily looked at the front of his vehicle. Yixing. With his innocent eyes and soft smiles.  _ Huh, who would have thought?  _ Jongdae awkwardly waved at the Chinese and quickly rushed on the other side of the car. The door was opened, waiting for him. Without thinking much Jongdae jumped into the car and firmly pulled the door closed, shielding Baekhyun and himself from the world around them. 

“Okay.” he breathed out, before turning his attention back at Baekhyun.

Something invisible kicked him right in the chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Baekhyun was mere inches away from his face. So close that Jongdae couldn't smell anything but the frosted roses. The last drops of sun were dotting Baekhyun’s face with sparkles of gold and shimmers of magic. He looked like an embodiment of every carnal desire.

Jongdae anxiously bit his lower lip.

“You’re acting strange,” he said once it became clear that Baekhyun wouldn’t say a word. The echo bounced off the car's windows and leather seats, searing Jongdae’s cheeks. “Baekhyun, really you’re making me feel like…”

“Like?” Baekhyun breathed out quietly and one of his fangs hooked over his lower lip. Jongdae refused to stare at it. He shook his head.

“Like I did something wrong.” he replied finally, subtly leaning back.

Baekhyun wasn’t touching him but it was like he could feel something ghosting over his skin, grazing over his forearms and neck. Something sharp and dark. Baekhyun huffed, his breath hitting Jongdae’s nose like a wave of tiny needles. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jongdae.” Finally Baekhyun turned away, his hands clasping around the driving wheel a bit harder. For a split of a second Jongdae could see his knuckles turn snow white. “Do you have anywhere you have to be today?” 

Jongdae shook his head. He was supposed to buy some milk but honestly _screw_ the milk.

“Let’s go home.”

✗✗✗

Jongdae was awkward and calm while Baekhyun wasn’t. Both of them, however, was stubborn beyond any measurement. It had always been this way and that’s why they worked. Similar until different. Opposites until finding a common ground. 

The silence was sticking to the windows of Jongdae’s car and to the back of his throat. It was wrapping around both the passengers like a spider's web. Gluing to their faces and necks leaving an uncomfortable rash. The air was damp with tension, making it hard to breathe. Making it hard to stay sharp and focused. Worse than any of the hangovers that Jongdae had experienced.

He thanked all the gods and deities when they finally stopped in front of the house.

“Oh, thank heavens…” Jongdae violently pushed the door open, willing to get out of the suffocating space as soon as possible.

Before he stepped out, however, a firm and cold hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. The heart in his chest tightened, something tingled his throat and he was almost sure that if he looked around, he’d see sparks popping inside the car.

Baekhyun’s eyes were  _ so _ dark. 

And then the corner of Baekhyun’s lips lifted and Jongdae could breathe again. 

“Don’t you think that it’s a little bit insensitive to thank heavens when you’re inside a car with a demon?” Baekhyun’s perfect eyebrow raised in a mockery.

Jongdae huffed out a laughter. It felt heavy and strained but it was his best at the moment. 

“I didn’t know that there are some kind of rules,” Jongdae carefully slipped his hand from the grip. Baekhyun’s fingers brushed against his wrist, sending fireflies up his arm.

He didn’t wait, walking straight to the door. Heels of Baekhyun’s boots clicked against the pavement, as Jongdae stepped into the house. The sound appeared much more vibrant and loud than any of the noises coming from the street. As if Baekhyun’s footsteps were the only bridge connecting the silence, that the house provided, with the wildness outside. 

The door closed quietly, cutting off every string that could possibly pull Jongdae outside. 

Baekhyun’s hooded eyes were staring right at Jongdae, burning holes in his face. The hallway was quiet, creating an inevitable space to be filled with the sound of heavy breathing and carefully selected words. 

“We should fuck, Jongdae.”

Perhaps they weren’t _ that  _ carefully selected.

✗✗✗

Seeing as he had been living with a whole incubus for the past few months, you’d think that Jongdae had time to learn a thing or two about demons. Well, he didn’t. Or at least not as much as he should to prepare himself for that blow of heat overtaking his body as he tried to pluck out his eyebrow.

“ _ We should fuck _ , my ass…” he grumbled under his breath but his heart did a flip. 

He hated himself for agreeing that fast, that quick and without overly questioning the proposition. The coals had been burning in the pit of his stomach for too long to turn down the offer. Especially when it was being laid out in front of him so neatly. 

Apparently Baekhyun came to the conclusion that he couldn’t connect and properly feed on anyone, because the mirror put some kind of binding spell on him and Jongdae. 

_ “Deals performed by magical objects are never fun, Jongdae. I should have known that. We don’t want you to drop dead or me to starve after all. It would be awfully stupid to ignore the threat.” Baekhyun laughed anxiously, biting his lips. At least he had decency to sound bashful.  _

_ Meanwhile, Jongdae was mentally wheezing, fighting for the last echo of his voice of reason. _

_ “Are you sure it’s going to help?” he asked, chaotically pointing between himself and Baekhyun. _

_ The demon’s lips stretched out in an awkward but welcoming smile. _

_ “I guess so.” _

_ “Then, I don’t see why we should try it out.” Jongdae shrugged. His muscles squeaked from the effort, he had to put into the motion. “Later tonight?” _

_ Baekhyun’s eyes gleamed with sparkles if poppy-red drops. _

_ “Seems like a plan.” _

Rationally speaking, it hardly looked like a plan. They agreed to keep it simple. As if Jongdae was any other person Baekhyun would approach during one of his late-night hunts. He would talk and flirt as if he wasn’t living next door and at the end of the night he would slip out of the room, leaving Jongdae alone.

_ “It sounds heart-breaking but it’s healthy for both you and I. I’m a demon, you won’t feel a pang of disappointment. The feeling’s not real. It’s just a maximalized attraction.” _

Jongdae’s heart tattered anxiously. He was pretty sure he would feel a bit disappointed waking up in an empty bed. And he was convinced that, eventually, his heart would end up breaking when he saw Baekhyun trying to make a perfect morning espresso. But whatever.

Whatever. It was Jongdae’s problem and he would deal with it. Later. Not right now. 

He put down the tweezers and critically inspected his reflection in the mirror. He’d pass as an average seven and out ten and that had to be enough. Luckily, Baekhyun had assured him that as long as Jongdae’s satisfied, he would be too and Jongdae knew as a matter of fact that he would be very satisfied. He raised up from the floor and patted his cheeks, coloring them with a faint shade of pink. There was no chance that he could hide his nervousness from Baekhyun anyway.

Deeming himself as ready as he could be, on wobbly legs, Jongdae checked if he had lube and condoms in the drawer beforehand. He flushed at the thought that pretty soon, he’s going to need them. 

Suddenly a very vivid fantasy of the Baekhyun's long fingers on his hips, flashed through Jongdae’s mind. The flame in the lower part of his stomach licked at his chest. Great. That wasn’t embarrassing at all.

“ _ Inevitable is yet to happen _ ,” Jongdae murmured, sitting cross-legged in the legs of his bed. He thought that maybe in his own room he would feel more confident but as soon as there was a soft knock on the door, the last drop of confidence slipped down Jongdae’s temple in a form of very wet sweatdrop. “Come in.”

He had thought that Baekhyun would brag into the room like a knight ready to conquer. He had thought that Baekhyun would kick the door open to take what was supposed to be rightfully his from the beginning. He had thought he would be pinned to the bed, the moment the door opened. None of these happened. And yet Baekhyun still knocked the oxygen out of Jongdae’s lungs.

“ _ He changed his clothes, _ ” was Jongdae's first coherent thought, as he watched the demon fill the space of the room with his presence. 

The heavy bracelets were gone, replaced with two, silver, thin chains. One chain on each wrist. Instead of necklaces he usually decked himself in, he had a black ribbon wrapped around the base on his neck. The shirt he had tucked into his pants, was now pulled out, covering the top of his thighs. The changes were more subtle, as if - despite of Baekhyun’s promises - his approach to Jongdae was different. 

The only thing that remained unchanged was the sharp glint in his dark eyes and the tiny smirk dancing in the corners of his lips. 

“Do you need more time?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side. He looked like a cat who knew that he would get a bowl full of cream. 

Jongdae flushed and shook his head.

“I’m good,” his gaze dropped to his fingers resting on his knees. “Just a bit nervous. Never really banged with a demon.” slipped out of his mouth. 

Baekhyun chuckled and it was one of his deep chuckles. The ones that set Jongdae’s core on fire. 

“It’s not bad. I promise.” his index finger swiftly rested under Jongdae’s chin, bringing his face upwards and making him squint under the wildfire in Baekhyun’s eyes. “You can still back out of this, you know?” he asked and his voice melted a little bit at the end of the question.

Jongdae shook his head. “You said it yourself that it wouldn’t be wise.” 

For a split of a second he thought he had seen hesitance shaking Baekhyun’s lower lip. Something that was as rare as a red diamond. Perhaps, equally terrifying in a very twisted way. But it was gone within seconds, overshadowed with the cocky light in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You’d take the offer even if it wasn’t necessary, wouldn’t you?” he purred and Jongdae really didn’t know when Baekhyun’s hand landed to cover his own. 

It was a joke. It had to be a joke. The mockery in his tone was as clear as the tear.

But then. A beat of silence. One shaky breathe-in. A single boost of confidence. 

“I would.” sounded bold and convincing. And honest. Honest above all.

And Jongdae expected everything but he didn’t expect Baekhyun’s eyelashes to flutter and a soft growl to escape his parted lips. He didn’t expect to see Baekhyun’s chest heaving and he didn’t expect to feel his fingers pressing against Jongdae’s wrist as if they were looking for his pulse. To check if he was lying.

“God, I knew that,” Baekhyun whispered, leaning closer, allowing the scent of ice-painted roses to invade Jongdae’s nose. When he opened his eyes again, the fire within overtook the entirety of the darkness of his irises. “You want this, don’t you, Jongdae?” 

He made it sound like the name was a promise, a prayer even, perhaps a binding spell. The hand covering Jongdae’s was burning. Pads of fingers grazing over the spiking pulse. 

Jongdae nodded numbly, his lips unwillingly wetting the bottom of his upper lip and the world halted when he caught Baekhyun’s gaze following his tongue. 

“I’ve been wanting this for a while,” Jongdae admitted in a spur of a moment, leaning backward, resting his back against the frame of the bed. “I just didn’t want to destroy anything.”

Baekhyun smiled, lips twisted in disbelief. 

“You’re an idiot if you…” his eyes flicked downwards to stop at his curled-up lips once again. “If you thought that it would destroy anything.” he finished forcefully. “I’m an incubus. And a pretty gorgeous one in addition. Obviously, you must find me irresistible.” His voice lilted up, hoarsely. 

“If it was true, I would let you win in Nascar Heat.” Jongdae bit back, utterly fascinated with how Baekhyun seemed to gravitate towards him. 

The demon hummed. He was close enough for Jongdae to  _ feel _ the vibration with his own skin and he couldn’t help but think how much better he would be able to feel it without this dumb sweater on. 

“Maybe you just like the challenge,” Baekhyun whispered, his unoccupied hand slipping to finally rest on Jongdae’s hip bone.

“Maybe I just like the challenge.” one shaky inhale. “Kiss me, damn it.”

Their lips clashed and it felt like burning and melting and freezing all at once. And it felt like stepping on shattered glass and like filling lungs with fresh air after centuries spent underwater. And Jongdae thought that Baekhyun was clearly made to kiss like gods. He pressed his lips harder, feeling a pleasant purr coming from Baekhyun’s chest. 

While his body was rather cold, Baekhyun’s lips were warm and soft and inviting, reminding Jongdae of a mint syrup with a pinch of honey and rose petals. He sighed softly and wrapped his hand around Baekhyn’s neck, bringing him closer, trying to feel as much as possible. His body had already started buzzing with anticipation, the heat spreading through his veins and rushed with his heartbeat. 

Baekhyun’s tongue slowly traced alongside the bottom line of his lip. The motion was unhurried, almost lazy, leaving nothing but a burned mark behind. Jongdae sighed and parted his lips, melting under Baehyun’s touch and letting his tongue in. The fingers resting on his waist dug harder into the flesh. He could feel the shape of Baekhyun’s nails even through his fuzzy sweater. 

Jongdae whined quietly and Baekhyun thoroughly licked the sound off the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth. Cold fingers slipped under Jongdae’s sweater as he moved to straddle Baekhyun's laps. The kiss grew more heated, more urgent, more pulling, and sucking than careful adoration.

“All demons are as good at kissing as you are?” Jongdae asked breathlessly when Baekhyun dropped the first kiss under his ear. He was sure that the imprint of the demon’s smug smile, would stay on his skin for a very long time. 

The movement stopped, lips hovering a breath away from Jongdae’s skin. He shivered and there was no way Baekhyun didn’t feel that.

“We can stop right now, Jongdae, and you can go find another demon and ask for a kiss if you want to…” Baekhyun’s tongue brushed against the earlobe, tearing a tiny whimper out of Jongdae’s clenched throat.

“A simple ‘no’ would be more than enough, tease.” Jongdae exhaled heavily, trying to remain composed. 

The hands holding him in place moved to wrap around his waist, pulling him until their chests met. Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, peppering his skin with chaste kisses.

“As if I’d let you go away now.” he mouthed at the skin before biting at the spot above Jongdae’s pulse, making the human shudder in his arms. “Won’t stop until I eat you whole, pretty.” 

Jongdae’s nails scraped at the base of Baekhyun’s neck, as Baekhyun nibbed the skin on his shoulder.

“How does this feeding thing work anyway?” Jongdae asked with difficulty as Baekhyun started smothering the bruised spot with his tongue. “Does it hurt?”

“You won’t feel a thing, buttercup,” Baekhyun whispered huskily into Jongdae’s ear. “I know what I’m doing, alright?” 

Jongdae nodded silently, pressing his face to the side of Baekhyun’s neck. He could feel the demon’s pulse on the skin of his cheek and the silky ribbon on his chin. 

“Good boy.” Baekhyun laughed before dropping a peck on the crown of Jongdae’s head. “Now, please up. I have to move you somewhere comfortable.” 

With oxygen burning his lungs and the thick scent of roses sticking to the tip of his tongue, Jongdae felt himself being carefully dispositioned in the middle of the bed. The mattress next to him was dipping under the weight of Baekhyun’s knee. Long, careful fingers brushed over the exposed patch of skin on Jongdae’s stomach, before disappearing under the soft fabric. 

“Logic tells me that you’ll be more comfortable without it.”

“Your logic is whack as fuck,” Jongdae grumbled in response, raising up slightly to allow Baekhyun to take off the sweater. Cold air tickled the entire expanse of his revealed skin and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin under Baekhyun’s attentive gaze. 

“What are you looking at? There’s nothing to look at.” Jongdae laughed awkwardly and, getting no answer, tried to cross his arms on the chest. Baekhyun’s hand instantly flew upwards, grabbing Jongdae’s wrists and pinning them on both sides of his head, effectively throwing all questions he had out of the window. 

The corners of Baekhyun’s lips quirked up. “Just trying to decide from where I should start devouring you,” he replied slowly, making sure every bit of suggestion hidden in his voice sank into Jongdae’s conscious part of the brain. 

Seconds later the demon lowered himself, sitting between Jongdae’s legs. He gracefully leaned down and, without a warning, caught one of the revealed nipples between his teeth. Jongdae’s mouth parted involuntarily, spilling pants and ragged exhales. His skin burned at where he could feel Baekhyun's lips and prickled with anticipation everywhere where it was neglected.

“Gods, more” Jongdae breathed out through his nose. Defenseless against the lust overpowering every inch of his body, he arched his body out as soon as Baekhyun’s lips moved away from his nipple. 

Jongdae peeked at Baekhyun to see his canines hooked over his lower lip. A remark, teasing and hot, was raising in his throat when suddenly he felt a delicious pressure, the pressure he hadn’t realized he needed so much, on his groin. His mouth opened ajar. 

“So patient and precious,” Baekhyun hummed, pressing the heel of his hand a little bit harder. “I thought you’d be more rebellious.” 

Jongdae gasped helplessly as his fingers dug into the duvet. 

“Next time I might be,” he moaned absently, completely ignoring the implications of his own words. 

Baekhyun smiled to himself slightly. His fingers skipped over the fly of Jongdae’s jeans.

“Let’s take those off, shall we?” he asked, pitching his voice lower. 

Jongdae clumsily popped open the button and skimmed the jeans off, leaving himself in nothing but his plain boxers. He flopped back on the bed, suddenly relishing in attention.

“You should take off yours too, you know,” he suggested, purposely softening his voice, trying to sound coy. By the look on Baekhyun’s face, it didn’t sound too convincing.

“Why won’t you do it for me, Jongdae huh? Bet you can do more useful things with those fingers of yours than jerking yourself off in the shower.”

Jongdae sat up, blushing under the indication. His hand instantly flew to the top of Baekhyun’s shirt, twisting at the fabric and pulling at the buttons until they popped open.

“So… you’ve heard?” he asked shyly once he was half-way done. 

Baekhyun covered Jongdae’s hand with his own and moved it on his shoulder.

“Even if I did, you have nothing to worry about,” he replied, the playful taunt on his tongue clearly audible. “Personally, I thought that your moans were the cutest.”

“Were?” Jongdae pushed the shirt off Baekhyun’s arms, before falling back on the bed.

“Are.” Baekhyun’s teeth flashed in the dimmed light of the bed lamp. 

“That’s more like-”

Jongdae’s sentence was completely swallowed by the loud moan that rolled down his tongue as Baekhyun finally,  _ finally _ , pushed his fingers under the waistband of Jongdae’s boxers. There was nothing featherlight and delicate about the firm pressure put on the base of Jongdae’s cock. Nothing but white pleasure and a plea threatening to slip past his teeth. The strokes were confident and each touch was applied with purpose as if Baekhyun knew exactly what he was doing. As if he instinctively felt what Jongdae wanted and needed.

Overwhelmed with the thrill and overpowered with the noise of blood rushing in his ears, Jongdae hadn’t even realized when both of them were left naked, with nothing but cold air separating their heated bodies. Jongdae anxiously pawed at the front of Baekhyun’s chest. His fingers making their way down the ribs and scratching at the front. He knew that the precum had already started gathering in the slit of his dick and he knew that soon the applied touches would become too much.

Not so subtly he moved his legs even more apart, causing Baekhyun to grin at him. 

“Problems in paradise?” he joked but even the light tone could barely hide the arousal gathering in his mouth like saliva. 

“Dick.” Jongdae hissed in response.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow unimpressed. “I believe that we should work you open first, honey.” he declared, gently patting the side of Jongdae’s hip.

“In the drawer.”

“My man’s well-prepared, huh?” asked Baekhyun easily as if they were talking about the weather. “That’s kind of hot.” the bottle clicked as he opened the lube. Jongdae’s muscles tensed at the sound. “It’s half empty…”

“I’m fully empty and yet here you are.”

A loud slap, followed with a whine, echoed through the room as Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s shin. 

“You punish me and yet we know I’m right,” Jongdae mumbled but the last words got caught up in his throat as Baekhyun’s lube coated fingers traveled down his inner thigh. The demon smiled, sensing the quivering muscles under the skin.

“Any more complaints?” Baekhyun asked, pressing a kiss inside the other thigh and nudging them more open. 

Jongdae faintly shook his head and looked straight into the demon's eyes.

“Go for it.”

Jongdae had been worked open more time than he could count but, somehow, the press of Baekhyun’s fingers against his rim, it felt as electric as his first time. The intrusion made his toes curl and his fingers twist in the duvet. The world was suddenly reduced to the wonderful feeling of Baekhyun’s touch, quiet praises, and sweet nothings.

“Look at you, you’re so gorgeous right now.”

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered as Baekhyun’s finger crooked a little bit.

“Open those pretty eyes for me, Jongdae, let me see.”

Baekhyun added the second finger and Jongdae threw his head to the back.

“You’re exquisite.”

The fingers started moving in and out quicker, making Jongdae cover his mouth. The stimulation slowly grew too much.

“Don’t get shy. I want to _ hear _ you.”

The sound of Jongdae’s uneven breathing mixed with the obscene sounds made my Baekhyun’s fingers and lube. Jongdae’s teeth sank in his lower lip.

“Don’t bite yourself, let me bite you…”

“Wha-”

Baekhyun started mouthing at the dip of Jongdae’s hipbone and new drops of sweat appeared on the man's forehead.

“B-baekhyun…” ripped out of his throat, “Don’t… just… you… I’m alright by now…” he uttered breathily, desperately trying to put the words in proper order.

The demon hummed into his skin and added the third finger.

“I can already taste that you’re going to be a whole feast, Jongdae,” he mumbled, his left hand skimming over Jongdae’s cock. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back inside hard, making the member twitch. 

Jongdae’s hand flew down to grab Baekhyun’s wrist. The fire in his veins was burning him alive.

“You’ll miss everything out if you won’t put that dick inside me right now,” he growled loudly, feeling the fingers wiggle inside of him. “Please,” he added, much softer with a pinch of hysteria. 

The ribbon slipped off Baekhyun’s neck and fell on Jongdae’s stomach. The darkness of the silk, standing out against warm, flushed skin.

“As you wish, Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispered before leaning forward and pressing a bruising kiss into Jongdae’s lips, kissing him long enough to push the man back on the bed. Then, and only then, did he pull his fingers out and reached out to slip on a condom. Jongdae watched lustfully as Baekhyun firmly stroked himself a couple of times to apply the lube. 

Their eyes met and for the first time Jongdae recognized the darkness hidden behind Baekhyun’s eyelashes. Finally he had a word for that. Hunger. His hole clenched around nothing.

“Show me what that demon’s dick can do?” Jongdae joked anxiously once a pillow was neatly settled under his ass.

“You won’t be disappointed,” Baekhyun grinned widely, before firmly pressing his cock against Jongdae’s hole.

It happened faster than Jongdae expected. The heat, the pressure, the friction. Everything at once, making his veins fill up with excitement and pure bliss, as soon as Baekhyun brushed against his prostate. Jongdae didn’t care for his loud wheezes and moans, sloppily hooking his arm over Baekhyun’s neck and pressing his lips against the skin on his chest.

He was sure that he had never heard anything hotter than Baekhyun’s deep grunts and growls.

“You’re taking me so well, Jongdae.”

Baekhyun pulled out again to slam harder.

“Look at you, what a good boy, you are.”

His hand found its way to Jongdae’s dick, pressing at the base and grazing over the veins.

“You are so wrecked already, baby.”

He caught a patch of Jongdae’s skin between his teeth. 

“You’re going to cum soon for me, aren’t you?”

Jongdae nodded, eyes slipping close.

“I don’t mind. It’s sexy as hell, Dae.” 

“H-hell’s sexy?” 

Baekhyun pinched Jongdae’s nipple.

“Don’t talk back at me,” he grunted deeply, his movements growing quicker.

Jongdae exhaled through his nose, forcing himself to open his eyes.

“It’s part of my charm.”

The grip on his hip bone tightened. 

“I can tell.” Baekhyun hissed through his teeth and started pistoling his hips faster. 

Fast enough, Jongdae realized that all the words had been sternly shushed into the outskirts of his mind, too far away for him to reach for them. His brain and bones were turning into a liquid with every movement of Baekhyun’s hips and his voice was growing hoarser and hoarser with every moan that came out of him. 

Suddenly, his nails dug into the skin on Baekhyun’s arm and that was the only warning the demon got before Jongdae was coming, spilling, moaning his lungs out, and giving off everything that cumulated in his body over the past few months. All the frustrations and all the tension. Everything that he wanted to offer to the demon earlier but simply couldn’t. 

Seconds later, he heard something akin to a loud howl and felt a pang of pain on his neck.

A pure ecstasy on Baekhyun’s face was the last thing Jongdae saw before his hot with pleasure mind, slipped into unconsciousness. 

✗✗✗

This time was different. 

The morning sun made sure to cover each part of Jongdae’s body, slowly pulling him back into reality, before it finally pressed one final kiss to his eyelids. The air in the room smelt like a shadow of sex and roses in the full blossom.

Jongdae rolled on his belly and carefully opened his eyes. Everything about this morning was bright, including the poppy seed colored eyes staring at him.

“I thought you’d be gone,” Jongdae whispered hoarsely. 

The grin that he received instead was the brightest thing, putting even the sun itself in shame. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dum inter homines sumus, colamus humanitatem - As long as we are among humans, let us be humane. (Seneca)
> 
> if you managed to get here, it would be lovely if you left a kudos or/and a comment as token of gratitude to my spilled blood and tears that I shed.


End file.
